


Unite Pre-War Hogwarts

by littlegreenfrog



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Time Travel, Demigods, F/M, Green Man is a God, Hermaphrodites, Lady Magik is a Goddess, M/M, Marauders, Metamorphmagus, Normalized Nudity, Picking a Gender as it Suits them, Social Bathing, Time Travel, Time Travel Fix-It, public bathing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:21:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23385181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlegreenfrog/pseuds/littlegreenfrog
Summary: Lady Magik has many universes that she watches over and she was upset at the lack of balance between them. Magic is chaos. Chaos requires balance. Lady Magik decides to intervene. At least one of many timelines could change and she was going to need a savior. Who better than Harry Potter, Fate's bitch... At least that's what she thought until she saw another potential soul that could make a big enough change to prevent a full out war. She decided to give Harry Potter a break for once.
Kudos: 2





	1. The Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> Time Travel (sorta) and a bit of fluff, probably poorly written. Please be gentle, this is a first for me. I like criticism but not hate. If you don't like it no one is forcing you to read it.

What are you willing to lose?  
You cover your wounds, but underneath them  
A million voices in your head that whisper, "Stop, now"

Another twist of the knife, turn of the screws  
It's all in your mind and it's fighting you  
Arm yourself, a storm is coming  
Well, kid, what you gonna do now?

(See end notes for citation)

________

The Beginning

They met in passing, an acknowledgment of magical strength on a battlefield at first. A curse was thrown at a death eater and Kai found it impressive in magical strength. She followed her instinct in finding who cast it. Kai proceeded to put up a shield for the one throwing a hex at yet another death eater. This boy clearly either had a death wish, or was oblivious to his own safety. Due to the boy protecting so many others Kai decided to try and keep an eye on his back, it would be a shame if his death caused a chain effect of many.

Kai has multiple magical peculiarities due to her life’s circumstances. Her family is an ancient and very powerful bloodline. They are very far from being a “pure blood” line due to all the muggle borns married in, the humanoid creatures married in, and the occasional minor god/goddess or demigod/demigoddess mixed in as well. This makes them very strong and the magical community respects and fears them, even if they don’t agree with their lifestyle. Due to this unconventional lifestyle Kai underwent three magical inheritances by the age of 15. For a normal witch this would be way too much and the sheer magical strength would tear their body apart. The line of Thunderflame is well known for their beastial qualities. From the age of 2 all legitimate children undergo a creature inheritance. Kai is also a learned Metamorphmagus like Harry Potter’s Auror friend Tonks. She doesn't change her appearance much besides the color of her hair most the time. She likes her appearance, but everyone gets insecure sometimes. This learned skill is also good for stealth ops, such as wandering around in public during a war. Kai is also forced to endure extreme physical training so her body can handle the sheer magical power she contains as part of the Thunderflame line. Not all the training was weightlifting and endurance, she also got to play sports like dance and gymnastics, and learned muggle fighting styles like Krav Maga and Tai Chi.

Harry also has great magical strength due to his life of survival. His destiny of saving the magical community of Great Britain from the dark lord who marked him as his equal. This life of destiny *coph Dumledore’s manipulations coph* put him through great magical training since his early childhood with the abusive Dursleys. He also contained a soul shard in his forehead scar, which was always draining on his magic growing up. This shard was an unintentional Horcrux made by Voldemort. Harry Potter was also shockingly strong for all his stunted growth. Harry had to run from his cousin and company as a child, then played Quidditch at Hogwarts. His strength was accumulated from years of surviving attacks from Voldemort and all the tests Dumbledore put him through. Harry was forced to be creative if he wanted to win this war as a child soldier against well trained adult death eaters out for his blood. He also had his best friend Hermione to thank for making him learn lots of different magics.

After the brutal and bloody battle was over and Harry Potter’s army of children stood as the obvious winners, Kai and Harry shook hands. The battle would be known as the Battle of Carnage and the official end of the war. Kai introduces herself to the boy with wild magic and extreme concentration to protect his friends. Kai noticed during the battle how this strange boy had a total lack of self preservation beyond blocking and dodging spells sent his way. 

***

“Er... Hi. I’m Harry Potter.”

Taken aback, Kai does not bother to hide her surprise. She was shaking hands with Lady Magik’s chosen hero.

“Um, Hello.” looking at this small boy covered in scars she reevaluates the situation. “My name is Kai Thunderflame.”

Harry Potter thought everyone knew who he was so when he introduced himself he didn't expect this girl to be so surprised. He figured this girl knew exactly who he was, and was expecting something from him, or rather wanted to shake hands with the boy-who-lived and all that rot.

Kai on the other hand (lol puns because they were shaking hands) didn’t read the tabloids due to all the absurd propaganda, not to mention it was bloody depressing due to the war and the many deaths always being the main topic. This means Kai had never really looked at Harry Potter's face plastered on all the newspapers. Scrying is Kai’s prefered method of updating herself on current events. Scrying is not only a tool for divination, it can also be used as an informative tool of the goings on in the world present and past; not to mention, it is far more accurate than attempting to look at the ever shifting future.

Harry Potter did not think he saw any alternative motives in this girl’s face and decided he didn’t dislike this girl, who fought beside him in the battle against death eaters. She didn’t look at him with the over hyped awe everyone else seemed to these days. He didn’t want to be put on a pedestal and treated like some kind of savior.

With a shy smile that made Kai tilt her head to the side, Harry Potter began speaking once more. 

“It’s nice to meet you Kai, but um… Can I have my hand back now? Please?”

“Oh! Of course,” Blushing at the awkward situation, “Sorry about that.” Kai realised then why Lady Magik had chosen this boy. The kindness she saw in his face, after all he had been put through, was astounding. This boy was amazing. Kai smiled apologetically, rubbing the back of her neck.

“Not to offend you or anything,” Kai began, and Harry could already feel the disappointment as he expected her to say something along the lines of ‘you're not what I expected.’

“But you have a ridiculous lack of self preservation. It's a miracle you've survived this long.”

Harry’s brain stutters to a stop. “Er, wait. What?” he didn’t think he heard that quite right.

“It is amazing that you are still alive Mr. Potter. You seem to have little to no sense of self preservation.” Kai felt bad about scolding him, but if she hadn’t been in that battle with him, she didn’t think he'd still be standing here in front of her.

Harry Potter could not believe his ears. This strange girl awkwardly blushing and shifting from foot to foot in discomfort was actually scolding him for the very same thing everyone else praises him for, for diving into danger and throwing himself in front of everyone else. He was meant to be on the front lines. He was considered brave.

“Most people just praise me for my bravery.” Harry manages to say.

That made Kai look at his face more intently, she didn’t like what that insinuated. Kai is aware this boy was one in a million chosen by Magik herself, but he still deserved to be protected like every other child.

“Bravery doesn’t mean protecting everyone else but yourself, in a war that never should have happened. You might be special, but you’re still just a normal human witch.” Pausing a moment to rein in a rant she could feel coming on, she took a deep breath. “Merlin himself even had a sense of self preservation. All I'm saying is you’re not immortal. Hopefully this is the last battle you’ll ever have to fight, but if it’s not, I highly recommend protecting your own skin a little more. Next time I might not be there to do it for you.”

In that moment a gentle ball of glowing golden light emanated between them. This was the universal sign of an acknowledged life debt. Harry had it happen many times before, having saved many people in the war. However, this time the life debt was not his to collect, it was Kai’s. This strange girl really had saved his life at least once. 

Looking up from the acknowledgment of a life debt at Harry’s face as the light faded, Kai began to speak once more. “Voldemort may have been killed at the Battle of Hogwarts, but clearly this battle proves the war was not yet over. Hopefully this was the last of it truly. But if this is not the end, you really shouldn’t be so negligent of your own safety.” As far as the Aurors who arrived late to the Battle of Carnage know, this was the rest of the death eaters attempting one last desperate battle for change in the war’s end result. 

Quietly Kai tried not to push, as Harry had begun to look a little ashamed, “As a person so many have a great respect for and at such a young age, you shouldn’t be so reckless is all I'm trying to say.”

“Thank you. No one ever really thinks of me as a person just like them.” Harry felt a warmth forming in his chest, he felt like he could really become friends with this girl who didn’t treat him like the-boy-who-lived but rather just Harry. It's all he ever really wanted. Even Ron and Hermione sometimes did the whole treating him like a savior act. It was all so exhausting.

Parting ways to help clean up some of the damage done and collecting the wounded and dead, Harry made the decision to find Kai again and maybe get to know her a little better.

***

“Hey Thunderflame! Wait up.” Harry called out as he passed people who had been willing to volunteer their help after the battle. Most people were getting around to go home, or what was left of them anyway. Kai was carrying a tray full of medical supplies to help the injured not hurt badly enough to get sent to the overcrowded hospitals but still injured enough to need medical attention.

“Hello Mr. Potter. Would you like to help me?” Kai gestured to the bag full of bandages sitting on the tent floor. 

Harry picked it up and proceeded to follow Kai to the Mediwitch calling for the supplies. Once receiving what she wanted she shooed the young adults away so she could concentrate on her work. There wasn’t much more for the two to help with since they didn’t have a healing licence and therefore shouldn’t be performing dangerous healing spells on anyone.

Exiting the medical tent the two walked over to the conjured benches meant for people to relax on. Many people were drained and still processing the brutal battle they just experienced.

“So um, did you want to talk about something Mr. Potter?” Kai gently inquired as the two got comfortable. 

“Er…” Sorta blushing Harry figured the conversation would be more comfortable if it was a bit less formal. “You can just call me Harry. We did just fight a battle together and you saved my life.”

“Oh!” Though a little surprised, Kai figured that made sense. “I suppose that does make a bit of sense. In that case you may call me Kai.”

“Sure. Kai it is then.” Harry shifted in his seat then decided to just get right to it then. “Thank you. For saving my life and treating me like a normal person. This might sound strange but there aren’t many who talk to me like I’m just like anyone else.”

“Of course. And it doesn't sound strange to me at all actually. Many people are afraid of me due to my powerful magical aura that it can sometimes be exhausting. I tend to hide the majority of it just to walk around like anyone else.”

As the two chat in quiet voices they find they have a lot in common and start to bond. The two like the basic comfort of being with another misfit. 

“Why are you fighting in this war if you’re from Northern Ireland? That's not exactly part of the United Kingdom. This war isn’t as close to home for you. Why force yourself to be a part of something so unpleasant?” 

“Some of my family members go to Hogwarts. During the war they were pulled out and brought home. I didn’t like the way that made me feel. My cousins really seemed to like Hogwarts, and while they were home away from the violence they worried about their friends who were not as fortunate.” After a pause of contemplation Kai continued, “One of my little cousin’s friends died in the battle of Hogwarts. His name was Creevey. Colin Creevey. And it broke his heart that he could do nothing to protect him so far away. One night I packed up a small travel bag and left. I did some scrying and hoped to see if there was anything I could do to help. Shortly after my search started, this battle broke out and I knew that if I joined I could die, but if I didn’t other little Colin Creeveys so to speak probably would die. So I decided to fight in the child army led by one Harry Potter. I had no idea that I’d actually meet you. As that was not my intention. I just wanted to save those who may not be strong enough to make it out of the battle on their own.”

Harry sat there in quiet contemplation. He had no reason to believe Kai was lying, and she seemed genuinely upset about the death of the young student who used to love taking his picture. Colin always had a smile for him. 

“I also want you to know,” Kai broke the silence that hung between them, “I have no intention of taking advantage of you. With the life debt and all. I didn’t save you for some selfish knowledge that Harry Potter would owe me one. I just didn’t another child soldier to die in this stupid war.” She fell silent yet again this time looking at his face clearly hoping he believed her.

That decided it for him, Harry Potter was going to trust this strange quiet girl in front of him and he truly hoped they could become friends.

“Kai?” Harry started, not really sure how to go about this. So in his usual blunt manner, “would you like to come over for dinner tonight? I mean I’d like to be your friend. Err… And um. Well eating dinner together is something friends do, so would you? Like to eat dinner with me, that is?”

Kai smiled brilliantly at him and Harry knew he didn’t mess it up this time. She nodded and started to stand up. “Do I need to get cleaned up or is my post battle attire acceptable?”

Harry smiled back, “You are fine the way you so long as you’re comfortable with it.”

“Brilliant!” Kai held out her arm, “Shall we go? I believe our usefulness here has expired and I am honestly famished.” 

Harry reached out and took it. Apparating away to number 12 Grimmuwald place, Harry’s only place he has left to call home now.


	2. Lady Magik Intervenes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Lady Magik watches her little hero apparate this interesting soul to his home she interferes. They never make it to 12 Grimmwald place. This was too good an opportunity to send Kai Thunderflame into another version of her world. Balance must be restored.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YAY!! Chapter two!! Also the song quotes at the beginning of each chapter is all the same song just different parts of it. I'll likely use it for all of Kai's first year of Hogwarts.

It's your reflection looking back to pull you down  
So are you gonna die today or make it out alive?  
You gotta conquer the monster in your head and then you'll fly  


Fly, phoenix, fly  
It's time for a new empire  
Go bury your demons then tear down the ceiling  
Phoenix, fly  
(See end notes for citation)

______

Lady Magik Intervenes 

Kai and Harry wind up in a bit of an in between world where this beautiful ageless woman approaches the two of them.

“Hello children.” Lady Magik greets the two witches as she walks closer.

“Where are we? This is not the destination I had in mind.” Harry begins to mumble to Kai by his side, also looking around.

“You are in Limbo,” Lady Magik responds, “This is where I live, where I watch my children grow up and live, then subsequently die.” 

“Hello.” Kai greets the Goddess now standing before them. This is not the first immortal being she’s met, however Lady Magik is the first not of the ‘lesser god/goddess’ variety. 

A beautiful warm laugh is startled out of Lady Magic. “Do you know who I am Child?”

“I can make an educated guess. Though I haven’t the slightest why you’d want to speak with me. Harry I can see, as you have chosen him for greatness. I however am no one of significance. A nobody.”

A smile lights up Lady Magik’s face, “You may not be anyone of historical significance yet but I plan on changing that.” Lady Magik sits on a chair that appeared as she lowered herself. Looking at Harry she addresses him, “Child, I notice that you became master of death, an old acquaintance of mine, and yet you have yet to call in the favor he owes you. Would you like me to send him a message of your interest?”

“Er.. Thank you. That would be appreciated, thank you.” Harry looked so confused as he didn’t fully understand the significance of this meeting. Was he dreaming?

Looking back at Kai she decides to get down to business, “I have a task for you of the utmost significance. Sadly you will not directly remember this conversation so no point in me being specific. You need to restore the balance of Chaos. Make Magic and Chaos less one sided. Unite Hogwarts. Prevent all out war and stop the rise of a dark lord.”

Kai wanted to ask questions but saw that the conversation was over as Lady Magic began to once more stand. Looking at the Goddess she wondered how she was ever going to succeed in her task. The Lady just smiled as if she knew what Kai was thinking. Reaching out a hand towards Harry she made him disappear in a flash of gentle light. 

“Worry not my child, you can complete this task and you will not be alone.” She reached out and touched Kai on the temple.

Kai feels herself twisting and falling, but also kinda floating. She hits solid ground a few seconds later feeling drained and passes out. 

***

Harry Potter finds himself alone in his kitchen at 12 Grimmauld Place with no memory of Kai Thunderflame. He starts getting food around to make dinner. He was famished.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song quote at the start of the chapter is not mine
> 
> Songwriters: Stevie Aiello / Alex Seaver / Riot Games  
> Artists: Chrissy Costanza, Cailin Russo, League of Legends  
> Featured artists: Chrissy Costanza, Cailin Russo  
> Album: Phoenix  
> Released: 2019


	3. Falling and Waking up

And now you're playing with matches  
Come out of the ashes underneath you  
A million voices in the crowd they're screaming, "Stop, now"

We'll let 'em swallow their pride, you're turning the tide to true believers  
Got them in the palm of your hand, you're playing God now  
What you gonna do now?  
It's your reflection looking back to pull you down

(See end notes for citation)

Kai Falls Through Time and Space

Kai wakes up naked and disoriented in a grassy field under leafy shade trees. 

Trying to look around makes Kai’s head spin and she realizes her whole body aches like she went through her least favorite part of her Family’s obstacle course a hundred times too many. Blinking away the blurry edges as best she can she tries to figure out where she is. Once her vision clears she recognizes a very familiar landscape. One she grew up living on. Lady Magik sent her home.

Passing out with the knowledge that she is likely going to be fine she hopes this new world won't be so different from her original. 

***

While Kai was out someone was wandering the grounds and spotted her laying there. They called for Izumi, the most competent mediwitch on the grounds at the time. Kai’s body was still littered with small injuries from the battle she recently got done fighting.

Kai woke up in the hospital tent she had spent many hours in as a child. Kai was always so reckless and prone to trying dangerous things she had ended up there many many times. Looking around for someone she spots a person at the far end of the tent looking through some bandages. Turning around the face she sees is not what she expected.

Izumi is a bit older and weathered in her world. Clearly Lady Magic not only sent her elsewhere but also to another time.

***

Waking up in a “New World”

Kai lets her Great Aunt Izumi check her over for any lingering injuries that need attention. Next came the questioning.

“So…” Kai immediately caught on to the suspicious tone of voice and remembered she was the only one aware of the situation. “Who might you be young lady?”

“My name is Kai.” After a pause of contemplation about the whole time travel thing and its potential danger she decides to throw caution to the wind. If her plans were going to work out she needed her Family and she needed to feel like she wasn’t lying to everyone. Kai wasn’t exactly good at lying to people who could smell her. So she continued with, “Kai Thunderflame.” 

Kai knows her Great Aunt Izumi was part kitsune and could smell her, and know if she was lying or not. It helps her a lot with wayward patients in a lot of pain but didn’t want to be fussed over, or a dramatic patient who was clearly playing up an injury for attention. She could smell fear, pain, and heavy emotions like lies or shame. Once Izumi heard Kai say her last name was Thunderflame without a hint of a lie she knew she was going to need to inform the Head of House Thunderflame.

Once Izumi was done patching the light cut on Kai’s leg she handed her a pair of basic gender neutral briefs, a pair of long baggy black pants and soft white t-shirt. “Sorry I don’t have any shoes to give you, I don’t normally have to replace a whole outfit.” 

Blushing slightly at the inconvenience Kai takes the clothes. In her family communal bathing and nudity is the norm so she didn’t really think about being embarrassed about her nakedness in front of her Great Aunt.

Once Kai was clothed the two set out for the Main House. The Grounds had many houses and buildings but the great big building in the center of the property was where the majority of the family slept and on the ground floor was a massive dining hall where meals were served. 

Once at the Main House Izumi took Kai to the mess hall, it was dinner time and Lord Thunderflame was eating with the rest of the family.

***

Sitting in the middle of the mess hall stuffing his face sat Morpheus. The current Head of House Thunderflame. Morpheus is a very strong and stubborn old man but he is also kind, caring, and compassionate. Sensing an unfamiliar magical presence enter the grounds earlier that day was intriguing. The person was clearly very powerful and just as clearly almost fully drained. The magic itched his senses, it felt familiar somehow but he would recognize it if he knew them. He might have met them in passing maybe? But no that didn’t feel right… He would have to just wait and see who this mystery uninvited guest was. 

Looking up he felt the magical presence get closer. The person didn’t feel as drained anymore and it only made the magic seem more familiar. The person got closer and he could now put a beautiful young face with the magic he had been feeling. This young girl also looked painfully familiar but he had no idea why, as he had never seen her before. 

“Hello little one,” Morpheous greeted as Izumi brought the child closer. He gestured to the table before him silently asking them to sit. A very loud growling gurgling noise erupted from the child before him and it made him smile from ear to ear. “Would you like something to eat child?”

Nodding vigorously Kai could barely hold herself back from all but drooling at the smell of food all around her. She hadn’t eaten since an early breakfast and that was very unusual for her.  
Once a plate full of food is placed in front of Kai she starts to dig in unashamedly. 

“Slow down little one! You might choke. You’re supposed to chew it, not inhale it.” Morpheus laughed in mirth at the sight of the child scarfing down the food on her plate. He asked one of the house elves for another plate before the child could finish, knowing she would want more. Once the child was done inhaling, erhm eating, he decided it was time to ask a few questions.

“Alright it's that time, I can not put it off any more. Who are you child?” Morpheus watched with care expecting the child to try and lie her way through some response.

Taking a deep breath and hoping the Morpheus of this time believes her, she begins to blurt out the truth. “My name is Kai Thunderflame and I’m an accidental time traveler from the future.” looking up at Morpheus she sees him deep in thought.

Morpheus addresses Izumi, “Did you smell a lie dear?”

“No sir. Did you?” Shaking his head Morpheus looks back at Kai in further contemplation.

“Hmmm… You look familiar. You smell familiar. Your words don’t seem to hold a lie. I must test your blood of course, but I have no reason to believe you are intentionally deceiving me.”

“Come child. Kai was it?” Making sure he pronounced it right he looks to Kai for confirmation, a nod is all he gets in return. He stands up from the table and heads to a basic office building the family mostly uses for visiting political allies.

***

“Okay Kai no need to be scared, you only need to give me a small amount of blood and I will do the rest. However,” with a shift in tone and a clearly intimidating look Morpheus adds, “if you are lying to us you might have something to fear.”

Shuddering at the blatant threat from her grandfather Kai holds out her hand for Morpheus to draw some blood for the basic ritual. 

The wicked and very sharp looking Athame, cuts through the meat at the base of her thumb, just deep enough to draw ample blood but not so deep as to cause any real damage. Morpheus holds Kai’s hand over a relatively small, shallow silver bowl until the bottom of it is filled with blood. Drawing her hand back after Morpheus lets go, Izumi takes it and seals the wound with a simple wandless spell.  


Morpheus takes a large white snow owl feather quill and places the tip of it in the bowl until all the blood is drawn up into its core. Looking up, Morpheus notes the tension in Kai’s shoulders and decides not to drag the process out any longer than needed. “Here we go then.” Morpheus places the tip of the feather quill on the designated white parchment laying next to the now empty bowl. Words appear from top to bottom in a shimmer of crimson.

Looking at the Paper it reads Kai Rogue Thunderflame at the very top.

“Well it looks like you weren't lying Kai.” Morpheus picks up the sheet and starts to read.

Grandfather: Green Man (God of plant life and the forest)  
Grandmother: Morpheus Roan Thunderflame  
Father: Draco Morgan Scamander  
Mother: Ash Knox Thunderflame  
Family Lines: Thunderflame, Scamander, Green  
Active Creature Inheritance: Dragon Fairy, Fox Elf, Horned Cat  
Age: 10  
Date of Birth: 10/30/ ?  
Gender: Hermaphrodite, Male/Female by choice  
Languages: English, Japanese, Korean, Some Cantonese, French, Italian, Some Spanish, German, Gaelic;  
Dead Languages: Latin, Ancient Greek, Ancient Egyptian  
Abilities: Learned Metamorphmagus, Natural Occlumens;  
Dragon Fairy Creature Features: Retractable Claws, Shrinkable Fangs, Defensive scales (can block many spells like a shield, and are only visible when in use or called on);  
Fox Elf Creature Features: Allure (when used: brings out true feelings of the one under the call of the Allure), Enhanced Senses (Smell, Hearing, Eyesight)  
Horned Cat Creature Features: Retractable Horns, Magic Eyes (Can see Magic like an Aura, Also makes eyes more vivid in color)  
Dormant Abilities: Animagus 

“Well would you look at that, you really must be a Thunderflame, no one else is ever crazy enough to undergo three creature inheritances.” The old man laughs at the old family joke of our apparent insanity. “The strange part is where you already have three by the age of ten?” Morpheus looks to Kai for an explanation.

“When I came from, I was 18. I must have been deaged as I fell through time and space.” Looking a little confused Kai started to mutter, “Why would I be deaged? What's the point? I’m supposed to stop a war, not go to school. Oh... wait, my task at Hogwarts, I almost forgot.” Looking up in apparent fear Kai comes to a realization, “Oh no! I have to go through puberty again!!! Curse it! I already did that shite once!!!”

Morpheus gave a startled, loud, warm laugh coming from deep in his belly. Looking up at Kai, “Welcome to the family Mis Kai. I suppose you are my grandchild after all.” With a slight hesitation he mentions, “Your mother? Is off in Romania wrangling dragons and flirting with fairies” 

“My birth giver prefers the masculine gender, though he is clearly the bottom between my parents.” Kai mentions after the clear question her grandfather's tone only blushing slightly at the insinuation.  


Smiling Morpheus notes, “Not unlike your grandparents.” Handing the inheritance paper over to Kai he heaves a sigh. “We will not want suspicion of time travel outside of the family. That could get ugly. Your secret is safe with the lot of us, as you well know how this family keeps many secrets. But your alias must be created.” Deep in thought Morpheus shifts in his seat and proceeds to put away the tools used just recently. “If you agree, I shall claim you as one of my wayward children. That makes you an illegitimate child of mine but would explain your sheer magical power and name. You will have to conceal your creature features no matter what, and Izumi here will work up a doctor's file for when you go to school.” Looking up to see if Kai will agree he sees the child almost in tears. The sight tugs at his heart in a way he did not expect, he hardly knows this child but she looks so much like his own son, her birth giver.

“I don’t mind being illegitimate. Your plan sounds quite nice.” Looking at the floor wiggling her toes she continues barely above a whisper, “Thank you for believing me and accepting me as a part of your family.”

Standing and walking around the desk Morpheus takes Kai into his arms in a firm warm hug. “Oh child of mine. No Thunderflame will ever be without a family so long as they want to be a part of it, while I am Lord of this family.”

After that the rest of the evening was short and a bit of a blur. Izumi helped Kai move into an unclaimed bedroom and promised to collect basic essentials, like clothes and school supplies for the upcoming semester, for her tomorrow. Kai took a bath in the big communal bath house on the third floor. Izumi helped wash her hair and back as Kai relaxed in the warm water. After that Kai was off to a much needed deep, rejuvenating sleep with dreams few and far between.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An Athame is a ritual knife 
> 
> Also the inheritance didn't show wealth because it was done at home not at Gringotts by a goblin

**Author's Note:**

> The song quote at the very beginning is not mine  
> -  
> Songwriters: Stevie Aiello / Alex Seaver / Riot Games  
> Artists: Chrissy Costanza, Cailin Russo, League of Legends  
> Featured artists: Chrissy Costanza, Cailin Russo  
> Album: Phoenix  
> Released: 2019


End file.
